By The Way
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: Howd you know you loved her? It's a feeling you just know. Nick/Katie Greg about Sara. Chapter 2.
1. How'd You Know?

A?N: So I feel like writing a fluffy fic, I know shocking but what can I say when I'm in the mood I'm in the mood. I never went into detail just how much Nick really does love Katie. I did think of doing a fluffy fic about Sandle but I have plans for them. You heard it first Plans! I miss writing Greg as an ass so maybe he'll make a comeback who knows timing's got to be right. Call me crazy but its the beginning fic of a new little mini-series. Don't I just have a ton of them on the go already? It's a joint series of Nick/Katie and Greg and can you guess? Anywho tell me what you think. Maybe a little OOC but its been a while. Mild swearing but nothing I haven't said before.

**Chapter 1 - How'd You Know?**

Having a spare moment to himself Nicholas Stokes decided to take a well-deserved break. The last few months have been well hectic – the only word to describe what'd been going on with Sara disappearing, Greg freaking out about it and to top it all off his wife was pregnant. That was the best news he could have ever received although he wished she'd done it a little more privately it was less family members to tell later on.

He really didn't know nor care but since he found out, Katie had this glow to him, she was just barely starting to show going into her fifth month, the pants she loved were too small and the shirts had gotten bigger he noticed but there was just something about her when she lifted up her shirt to take it off and he saw that small bump words couldn't describe it.

Paying no particular attention to anything in general he didn't notice Greg coming in suddenly out of the blue asking him a question that not marked as odd, it was random.

"You love Katie right?" all he could do was stare what kind of question was that?

"Yes Greg I love her very much, where is this going?"

"When did you know you loved her?" no he definitely was not going there considering it was on the verge of having sex did he realize he loved her.

"About two months after I met her why?"

"Like how did you know?"

"It was a feeling, it was like I had butterflies in my stomach that day and couldn't shake them and my heart raced when I saw her and couldn't wait to kiss her, it's just something you know"

"How much do you love her?"

"Why all the questions Greg?"

"Well I'm trying to find out if I really love Sara you know like actually wanting to go after her and such"

"Greg if you haven't done that now, I don't think you ever will"

"Considering I don't even know where she is it's a bit of a setback" Nick adverted his eyes, he knew exactly where Sara was, Katie had let it slip one night or was it morning? Either way they were bed and the talking was a bit hazy in his mind, now the events after that well they were moments to remember.

"Hello Nick!" waving a hand in front of his friend, Nick snapped out of a trip down memory lane.

"What?"

"When did you tell her?"

"About what?"

"That you loved her geez I really think sometimes talking to a door would get better results"

"Not telling you when I first told too personal" he said getting up to grab another cup of coffee

"So if I call Katie right now she won't tell me either?" Nick turned so quickly it almost gave him whiplash

"If you wanna call my five-month-pregnant-hormonal-mood-swings-change-at-the- drop-of-the-hat wife at three in the morning be my guest leave me out of it" Greg could say the man almost looked scared of the woman he just got over saying he loved.

"Don't mind if I do" Greg got out his phone scanning through his contact list finally finding Nick's home number and waited patiently as it began to ring.

"Greg I'm warning you hang up the phone now" Nick tried but somehow he felt even if it was Greg calling him he would be in the doghouse somehow when he got home.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" Nick had to cover his mouth when he heard that through Greg's phone and threw his hands in defense when Greg looked at him.

"Hi Katie, how are you feeling?"

"I'm always sore, tired and emotional not to mention gaining pounds by the day and just getting comfortable in this lumpy bed. How the fuck do you think I feel?" noting that the normal Katie would never on any grounds act like this he decided to ignore it.

"Nick and I were-" Greg looked up as Nick was shaking his head no not to involve him Greg looking back down and focused on the task at hand. "-talking and he wouldn't tell me the first time he told you he loved you"

"I swear to God if that's the only reason you woke me up" he heard movement on her end

"Well it actually was, we were just discussing how you know when you love a person and Nick won't tell me saying it's too personal"

"And you thought I would?"

"Well honestly yes, I thought you would"

"Nice try if Nick thinks it's too personal then I'm not going to divulge in it either and if that's it could I go back to sleep?"

"I'll tell you the way I told Sara"

"Do I need to remind you how that ended?"

"No but if it helps you tell me then I'll share every detail"

"Fine but let me talk to Nick first" he could almost hear what he thought to be a fridge opening but he could have been mistaken. Nick purposely turned away from Greg as he took the phone talking in hushed tones but judging by the smile on Nick's face when he turned back around he wasn't in trouble.

Handing back over the phone to Greg he plopped back down into the seat he'd occupied before grabbing the coffee. Seeing the look Greg was giving him he couldn't help but reply back

"What everything you say she's just going to tell me later" Nick heard faintly 'yeah that's true' through the phone.

"It was the day she broke it off with Grissom, she called me saying it was over, she broke it off with him, I raced over there-"

"Could we save the details for later and get to the point"

"I'd just gotten out of the shower, she'd made coffee and I kissed the back of her neck, standing a few feet away I told her that I loved her so much it hurt"

"Now was that truthful or were you just acting?" Greg looked up at Nick and turned around whispering into the phone.

"It was the most truthful thing I ever told her besides telling her I was using her" he heard sniffles on her side

"That's one of the romantic and twisted things I've ever heard. Get Nick to tell you I'm going to back to bed, we should meet for coffee and you can tell me your side of the story"

"I would really like that. I better let Nick talk to you again before he breaks something trying to reach for the phone"

--

Katie was laying on his side of the bed when he got home, the blankets were pushed to the bottom covering the bottom part of her legs and feet. One hand resting over her stomach the other one up by her face, he stripped down to the bare necessities climbing into bed with her, lifting her hand up so he could lay his head on her slightly protruding stomach.

"Tell me you love me" she whispered, her fingers running through his hair in a stroking manner.

"I love you more than you'll ever know"

"Thank you" Katie fell back asleep instantly only smiling slightly as Nick placed a kiss to her belly and resumed his position.


	2. Mmm Bacon!

A/N: Very short update more of a filler chapter to set the plot in the next story. Which I already have the first two chapters done. Can you believe it? I got on a writing kick what can I say and I plan to work on more this afternoon so I'm posting this and then the first chapter of the next story, I'll explain in better detail in the new one what I'm doing. Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

"So I told Greg where Sara was" if Nick hadn't fully chewed his bacon before swallowing he surely would have choked.

"I thought Sara didn't want anyone to know" he had to take a drink of his coffee to pass the piece of bacon that decided to stay lodged in his throat

"I weighed the options and he seemed sincere when we met for coffee yesterday" with the look Nick gave her she added to her answer

"No I didn't have coffee but there is no reports saying caffeine is bad for the baby"

"I'm not taking the blame when Greg shows up on her doorstop"

"I won't blame you but Sara might" Katie smiled into her cup of orange juice before taking a sip. Nick grabbed another piece of bacon slipping it into his mouth.

"How many slices have you had?" asked his wife and he knew he'd been caught red handed of having more than he should.

"Not sure?" he tried but he knew it was reaching six or seven maybe it was eight. What she did next shocked him but she walked over to him fully attacking his lips with her and he obliged when he felt her tongue push through his mouth and in seconds he knew she was only after the bacon because by the end of the kiss he had nothing and she was swallowing. She smiled devilishly before walking into the kitchen intent on cleaning up the ringing of the phone however stilled her movements on the clean up front.

"Hello" Nick decided to tune out this conversation and think about Greg and Sara if Katie had really done the right thing.

Sara left for as far as he knew one reason: Greg. To go and tell the main reason as to why she left was not the smartest moves but hey maybe that's all they both needed a little push in the right direction or in this case a drive of six hours. Seeing Katie still on the phone and lost in conversation he weighed the pro and cons if Sara and Greg actually did in fact get back together and coudn't think of a single con. Everything turned out for the better when they were together.

Sara got along with others better when she was with him, Greg seemed more like his old self in which the lab hadnt seen in years. The only negative thing he could think of was how badly Greg had overstepped the revenge line and if he were Sara he didn't think he could get over it that easily. So maybe in all honesty even if they were good together maybe they were better off being separate.

"That was the friend in publishing I told you about seems her boss is interested in Greg's book and want to meet with him only problem is he's unreachable. Cell phone's turned off; all they get is the answering machine on both his lines"

"You don't think that"

"He went to see Sara, that's exactly what I'm thinking" she hit her head with her hand twice before stalking off towards their bedroom. He had a feeling they were about to take a six hour drive.


End file.
